Stand By Me
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: After months of harassment toward Eve Torres, They had enough and they want it to stop. But they only get her into more problems by their actions of saving her.


Part One

Eve Torres lean against the wall of the WWE hallways as tears made their way down her face. She closed her eyes trying to hold the tears inside but it was impossible to make herself stop from crying. Holding her hand in a fist, she hit the wall, knowing she was only going to cause herself more pain by it. The WWE Divas started slowly to slid down untill she was one with the floor, as her back was against the cold wall. The Colorado native was now looking at the ground, she knew to well that everything that she had to put up with the last months was getting to her more than she wanted to. Not only the WWE universe called her '_HOSKIE' _in her matches, but the people in the back brought her down even more, they made her feel like shit, like if she was not worth anything, and that right there was the thing that hurt her most.

The last few months she had to put up with the constant pranks by the Divas. The more the days when by the pranks got stronger to the point that they ripped all of her clothes and her only option was to wear Seth Rollins one of her best friends, clothes to go back home from the UK tour. But not only she had to put up with that she also the content harassment by the superstars. The guys thought she was an easy lay, rumors were constantly spreading about her sleeping her way to the top. God it was so far from the truth, the only guys eve ever slept with from all of her co-workers was John Cena.

No one could say no to John, No one could resist his charm, and she was not the exception to the rule. But at the end of the day the only person to blame was John Cena. He used his charm against her, he lied to her, he made her believe he was in love, that he wanted more than sex. The former WWE champion knew how to make a women feel special and how to convince then that he was telling the truth, and Eve Torres felt , she felt hard.

She was so naïve and stupid for thinking a man like John was ever going to take her seriously. The worse part was Vince McMahon didn't do anything against John after spreading those nasty rumors about her but why would he, at the end of the day John Cena is the golden boy and Eve is simply a Diva who can be replies any second. everyone knows the rule _'Keep Cena Happy' _

"Eve what happened" Seth Rollins said as he got to his knees next to her, as he pushed his hair out of his face with his hand.

"Layla stupid british ass" Eve replied between breaths. as she tried her best to make herself stop crying.

"This really has to stop! What the fuck they she do now?" Rollins asked as he put a protected arm around her, bringing her close to him. Eve rested her head on his chest. "She throw all my stuff in the locker room showers" Eve said as she whipped her tires with the palm of her hand.

"I Promise you we are going to make all this stop" Seth replied as he pulled her to him, covering her with his body, as he could breathe how wonderful her hair felt. Ho good she smelt, how perfectly his arms were around her.

no matter what it him, he was going to protect Eve.

"What are we going to do Seth?"

"Let me worry about that okay beautiful" Rollins said in a happy tone as he passed his hand over Eve head all the way down to her hair, repeating the motion over an over. Eve look up at him as he notice how red her eyes were from all the crying she just done, but her Green eyes look at him with so much love, She could ask him for anything and without thinking it twice Seth Rollins will get it for her.

"Can I use your clothes again?"

Seth smirk as he nodded pressing his lips lightly on her head, giving her a soft kiss then leaning his chin on the top of her head.

"Of course you can,"

* * *

A/N: So my new story the idea is from Alley, this is her idea am just writing it and making it my own. Hope you like it Ally I promise the next chapters are going to be longer and better, and more drama, so review and tell me what you guys think :)... and I know that I haven't updated my stories so please don't be mad at me, I saw the reviews and the PM about me not updating so am really sorry but I will have then updated as soon as I can, Also I haven't really had time with my dad leaving to duty, and it just been a day since his gone and I already miss him. but Review please!


End file.
